


Hello? Sorry He’s a little tied up at the moment.

by MythosManic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Military Background, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosManic/pseuds/MythosManic
Summary: This was a short I wrote a while ago that was an attempt at a simple One shot with a dose of porn.Hense the nature of the title.





	Hello? Sorry He’s a little tied up at the moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding. Zach is the casual observer to Sin's sexy times, via phone call.
> 
> Not Beta'd

Zack sighed as he rubbed a callused hand over his face and reached across the desk for his mug. Bringing it to his lips he scowled as the lack of temperature, the coffee had long since gone cold. Proof of the amount of time he had sat at his workstation, carefully going over profiles and information directed towards his latest case. Not a case per say but a request to recruitment men. 

Trouble up north again and some rich and pretentious snob was out hiring body guards and mercenaries to protect his precious assets… and his ass. Zack watched as line of light drifted across his desk a siren chasing after it as it rang across the street and down the highway. He followed its route until it reached the small analog clock its face frowning as if to ask why anyone in their right mind would be up 4:35am.

God had has he really been up that long? 

Standing up Zack groaned as his muscles protested at their sudden use after so long. Crossing the small apartment office he walked to the small kitchenette counter and pressed the wake button on the coffee maker. As the machine powered up moved the five steps to the long black leather couch that seated guest and clients and crashed over the side, sighing a parts of him cracked in blessed anguish. Reviewing main points of the case in his mind.

Gerihurtz a well renown robotics merchant, everybody knew him.

With his prestige and reputation of A.I intelligence and military application of non-human war fare comes risks.

Mainly protesters and terrorist, not to mention he had to be the most antagonizing man on the planet. Zack hated clients like this but they had plenty of money and as the middle man Zack’s interaction was limited. Only problem was finding someone skilled enough in war fare, defense and anti-terrorism who also had the social skills and patients to handle such bitchy clients. Zack had hit the proverbial wall. It was a shit case, one which made everything difficult.

Seeing as his requirements were as such;

He wanted military men, disguised as secretaries, body guards, and cleaning staff to work his house hold and office….

He also wanted an army of them.

Preferable good looking.

With upper class manners.

And a seemingly submissive nature.

_Well shit._

Throughout the interview Zack had tried to convince Geirhurtz of one thing.

Soldiers were not socialites; he was fucking stupid to think so.

No dice, the guy wanted it all and if it wasn’t for the astronomical amount he was getting paid for the consulting and finding fee then Zack would have given Gerihurtz the two finger salute and shown him the door.

Hearing the soft tone that indicated that the machine had finished making coffee Zack rolled off the couch and headed the to the counter, filling up and sipping at the ambrosia that was coffee.

What to do?

Glancing at his watch he saw it was nearly a quarter past, at this rate Zack was going to half give into Sin’s teasing and admit that he’s a work based insomniac. Whatever the hell that was.

Wonder what he’s up to? Last that I heard he was in between jobs.

Zack thought back to his sleepless friend. They had met during a case about five years ago, Zack had been in the war zone that was once Mexico, doing a bit of ground work on one of the mob syndicates that were growing a mutilated strain of plant. He wasn’t quite sure but it was the base for the new hallucinogen called Spite. Long story short, Zack got caught and somehow managed to escape with a broken leg and dislocated shoulder, god knows how. He had been found by Sin who had patched up his sorry ass and dragged it across the boarder while avoiding gun fire. It was how their friendship started. Shorty after Zack had retired to being the middleman who enjoys a moderately peaceful life behind a desk in a high security neighborhood. 

Which brought him back to his present problem… He was three men short and everyone else he could call was either crazy or out of the country. Zach sighed letting the warmth of his mug seep into stiff fingers.

He had a couple of groups he could call, all lower case military men who could be front men or the black ops meat shields that Zack had come to calling body guards. Given everything he had nearly all the positions filled, what he really needed was a singular operative who would pose as Gerihertz’s personal secretary and would accompany him everywhere. Only problem was finding someone who had a thorough knowledge of business and wouldn’t shoot him the client the second he open his mouth. God knows Zack was tempted at their first encounter. 

Pulling out his phone he searched through his contacts for Sin who was labeled under sandman, a nickname that Sin despised. The guy never slept or had the hardest time trying to. Zack had no idea how the man had survived in his past line of work, being ex-military himself. It was a job that had you up at all hours out in the asshole of nowhere.

Coming to the name he watched as the icon hovered on screen. He knew that it was too early to call him about work but since the icon was colored green indicating his “awake” or online status Zack knew it wouldn’t be a problem. He desperately needed someone to fill the position, if Sin didn’t have the qualifications or refused he could at least recommend someone to him. 

Touching the screen he placed the phone on the table and waited as the phone rang. Hopefully he was in luck, as Zack desperately needed to call it a night.


End file.
